cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyze (Character)
Gyze (ギーゼ Gīze) is a character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, and the main antagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z. The "Dragon Deity of Destruction," Gyze seeks the destruction of both Earth and Cray, and leads the Apostles in pursuit of this goal. Gyze's host is Kazuma Shouji, whom they Diffrode illegally as a "vessel". Appearance Gyze is a gigantic dragon clad in silver armor, with their symbol, a six-pointed star, behind them. On Gyze's chest is a blue mechanical pod presumably meant to contain their current vessel. Personality Gyze has no known personality. Gyze shows no emotion and has an unchanging facial expression, speaking only when necessary to play Vanguard. Background Long ago, Gyze dominated Planet Cray, ruling through the Apostles. While Gyze controlled Cray, Gyze created the Zeroth Dragons by thrusting their giant "Dragon Bones of Destruction" into the earth, absorbing spirits of Cray and giving each Zeroth Dragon capabilities corresponding to the spirits they absorbed. Eventually, the Zeroth Dragons and Gyze were defeated and sealed away. Since then, the Apostles' main goal has been to revive Gyze and usher in the destruction of Cray. Gastille leads a cult in his name called the "Cult of Gyze," and manipulated Cray from the shadows for millenia in preparation to revive his lord. Biography Throughout Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, the Apostles have attempted to resurrect Gyze by defeating Chrono Shindou, as since he is "Gear Chronicle's Singularity", he would make the perfect vessel for Gyze. In GZ Episode 13, Kazuma Shouji encounters Chaos Breaker. Hoping to protect his friend Chrono, Kazuma challenges Chaos Breaker. During the cardfight, to his surprise and that of the Apostles's, Gyze's symbol appears on the back of Kazuma's hand, indicating that he is also a suitable vessel for Gyze. Soon after, Chaos Breaker defeats him with Zeroth Dragon of Destroy Star, Stark, allowing Gyze to Diffride him. In GZ Episode 14, Chrono encounters the Gyze-possessed Kazuma, and challenges him in the hopes of removing Gyze from his body. Chrono attempts to defeat Gyze with Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust, but fails, losing all cards in his G zone. Gyze then finishes him off with Zeroth Dragon of Zenith Peak, Ultima. Afterwards, he summoned Ultima to cause destruction. Then, Gyze reclaimed Dust from Chrono and ultimately left along with the Apostles. Deck Kazuma Shouji was Diffriden during Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, so any cards in his deck before that event are omitted from Gyze's deck. Gyze uses a Shadow Paladin deck focused on the Ritual keyword. Its ace unit is Dragfall, Luard. It has added Dragabyss, Luard to Kazuma's deck, and use the United Sanctuary Zeroth Dragon, Zeroth Dragon of Zenith Peak, Ultima as its trump card. Gallery Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze (Anime-Z-OP).png|Gyze in Jo no Ka Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze (Anime-NX-NC).png Battles Kazuma Shouji was Diffriden during Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, so any battles before that event are omitted from Gyze's record. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Antagonists